


Vinyl Is Making A Comeback

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, Detective Peggy Carter, F/F, First Kiss, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy checked the time on her phone, “Records? Is that still a thing?”</p><p>“Vinyl is making a comeback, English.” Angie unlocked her door, “Come on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy was leaning against the bar with a bottle of water in her hands and her ID in another. She was debating getting a drink but there was always a potential that Howard would forget he brought Peggy here and get Jarvis to drive him home so she would need to get a cab and that was quite a bit of work for somebody who wasn’t entirely sober.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by a hand on her wrist.

The loudness of the concert venue hit her like a van. She had totally spaced out and forgotten she was here. The pit was swarming in the center and undulating like a wave. She glanced at the hand on her wrist and followed it up to its owner.

“Angie Martinelli?” Peggy said. Well, yelled to be heard over the music.

“Yeah! You’re Peggy. You live next door to me right? What are you doing here?” Angie yelled back.

“I have a friend who is into this band, oddly enough.” Peggy leaned in closer so she could talk at a more reasonable level.

“I do too, well friends. I can’t seem to find them though.” Angie looked around sadly, “I don’t even know the name of this band, but I think it’s weird that they’re yelling and singing at the same time. My mom used to do that a lot.”

Peggy laughed at that one. Angie was a character she never really got to know, but there was always a laugh to be had around her.

“They didn’t go home did they?” Peggy asked.

“I’m not sure. Will you help me look for them?” Angie gave her the cutest smile in the world.

The lights were flashing and the band was playing loudly. The singer was grabbing the shirt of someone crowd surfing and yelling at their face. The guitarist’s fingers were moving unreasonably fast. Peggy loved music, but this show was not appealing to her in the least.

“I have nothing better to do.” Peggy responded.

They started walking around towards the entrance. The music became a little more distance and the lighting a little easier on the eyes. Peggy could speak at a more reasonable volume now and took this to her advantage.

“Are you here with a date?” She inquired.

“Date? Don’t make me laugh.” Angie rolled her eyes as she searched the lines at the merch table, “I’m here with Carol and Gloria.”

Peggy walked towards the box office and tapped on the glass. The bearded man raised his eyebrows expectantly and Peggy explained their situation best she could. He shrugged when they described Carol and Gloria to him and said that perhaps they had gone out, but he couldn’t know for sure.

“Should we check outside?” Angie turned to Peggy.

Peggy nodded and they headed outside. The venue was flashing colors through its windows and the bass could be heard through its thick walls. Peggy glanced around the area but saw only tour buses and empty streets.

“You look a lot nicer out here.” Angie said.

“What?” Peggy furrowed her eyebrows.

“I mean like where I can see you is all,” Angie shook her head, “I’m sorry. I dragged you out here looking for my friends and now I’m just acting all whacky. I wouldn’t care if you left.”

“Not at all, you’re quite endearing.” Peggy gave her a charming smile.

“Quite endearing.” Angie mocked in the best accent she could, “Real cute, English.”

Cute? Peggy’s smile was borderline dorky now. She was feeling very smitten at this exact moment, but she shook it off. Glancing around she noticed that Jarvis wasn’t there as well. She had no clue if Howard was still in the building or not.

“Are you going to make fun of me all night?”

“Well now that I’m sure my friends have left me I can’t think of a single thing better to do.”

“Do you want to go home?” Peggy asked.

Angie nodded. There was no real conversation for a while as Peggy flagged down a cab. They piled into the back seat and gave him the location of their apartment complex. The man drove them there in silence.

“Am I really that cute?” Peggy whispered, wary of breaking the silence.

“Adorable. And you didn’t seem too comfortable so I’m guessing you have better music taste than your friend and that’s the real seller.” Angie winked again.

If Angie kept winking like that Peggy was most certainly going to give her sexuality a thorough redefining in the morning.

The cab pulled up to their apartment complex and Peggy tipped him generously if only partially out of her spite for Howard leaving early. They had started into small talk at this point. Angie was telling a story about her family and Peggy was on the verge of tears by how hard she was laughing.

“And then my sister said ‘I didn’t know you had to wear panties with dresses too’.” She finished while entering the elevator.

“Angie you must have an interesting family.” Peggy managed to comment between her chuckles.

“They’re a hoot, that’s for sure.” She pressed the 3rd floor button and turned to Peggy, “What about your family?”

Peggy sobered up at that, “They’re unsurprisingly far away.”

Angie waited in the silence as the elevator dinged between floors. She raised an eyebrow at Peggy.

“Far away? That’s it?”

Peggy nodded.

Angie continued, “Wow. Cute, English, and a dark mysterious past. What don’t you have going for you?”

“A good set of curlers I’m afraid.” Peggy joked.

They started out when the elevator opened and quickly came up on their rooms.

“You should come in. I have some great records.”

Peggy checked the time on her phone, “Records? Is that still a thing?”

“Vinyl is making a comeback, English.” Angie unlocked her door, “Come on.”

The air in Angie’s room was intoxicating. It smelled just like her which was an alluring scent on its own. The place wasn’t as well kept as Peggy’s, but considering she worked a much different schedule as a waitress than Peggy did it made sense. Peggy sat down on the floor and Angie put something on a turntable. Maybe Peggy was that out of touch with the current fads that she missed vinyl records resurfacing.

She couldn’t put her finger on the name of the album but she had heard it. Angie sat down across from her and started talking again. Something about how her day went or how upset she was at Carol and Gloria. The words didn’t register in Peggy’s mind completely.

Not that she wasn’t paying attention. That was not the case at all. Peggy was listening to the tone of Angie’s voice and watching her expertly painted lips move in the suave fashion that made her so pleasant to look at. Why was this woman so much more interesting to stare at than any other one she had seen to date?

Had she even stared at another woman for this long before?

“English.”

Peggy snapped out of her trance and responded off-handedly, “Are you going to keep calling me that?”

“Yes.” Angie paused, “Were you listening to me?”

“I think I was. But I might have been listening to the music as well. What record is this?”

“Peggy Carter. Were you just staring at my face while I talked?”

Peggy swallowed hard, “I suppose I was.”

Angie made a dramatic roll of her eyes and leaned forward onto her haunches from where she was sitting. She put a hand on either side of Peggy and moved to her hands and knees. She brought her face closer to Peggy’s.

“Is this enough of it for ya?” Angie whispered.

Peggy’s eyes darted around not sure what to look at. The music seemed a little bit louder and her heart was thumping to the beat of the kick drum in the song. She could smell whatever that fantastic smell on Angie was quite clearly now. That redefinition was most certainly on the agenda for tomorrow.

Peggy felt a breath come out of Angie’s lips and land on her own.

Maybe the redefinition would be sooner than tomorrow.

Angie leaned in halfway and Peggy met her. She took one of the other girl’s lips between hers and just shut her mind down for the moment. Kissing wasn’t usually like this. Kissing wasn’t normally an experience it was more of a chore. Even the kisses she couldn’t get enough of weren’t as teasingly powerful as this one. Is that too much credit to give to a kiss?

Peggy pulled back in a sudden throw of inhibition, “This record. It’s Plans by Death Cab For Cutie.”

Angie stared at her blankly.

“I’m sorry.” Peggy shuffled away and stood up, “I have to go now. Thank you for the night. I really like your vinyl.”

And she backed out the door as quickly as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

“How’s your girlfriend?” Colleen asked from the couch she was lounging on.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Peggy responded.

She was leaning against the counter and eating a recently warmed up batch of leftovers. They had both been watching the TV absent-mindedly until Colleen had broken the silence. 

“You could.” Colleen rolled her eyes, “I’ve known you were bi-spy since the day we moved in together.”

“Bi-spy?” Peggy raised her eyebrows and shoved more lo mein into her mouth.

“It’s my new nickname for you. Because you’re bi and you’re spy. It rhymes, Peggy.”

Peggy shook her head, “I’m not a spy. I’m a detective.”

“And single.” Colleen pointed out.

“We kissed once and it was an accident. We’re friends now.”

Peggy sighed and started to clean up her plate. It clattered as she dropped it into the sink. With some hesitancy, Peggy made up her mind to do the dishes and she started running some water. Before she could even grab the soap though, her phone went off. She pulled it from her pocket and selected to take the call.

“What’s up, Daniel?” She greeted.

“Another missed opportunity.” Colleen said under her breath.

Peggy shot Colleen a glare from the kitchen area, but continued listening to her call. Her face went from mildly disinterested to very concerned with a couple of sentences.

“Alright. I can come in. No, I’ll be right there.” Peggy hurriedly gathered what she needed to leave and headed for the door.

“Are you serious, Pegs?” Colleen mouthed.

“Somebody’s come forward in my case.” Peggy informed her.

Peggy ended the call and threw her coat on as Colleen patronized her from the couch.

“I don’t think you’ve slept more than four hours in the past week. Can’t Daniel handle it?”

Peggy gave her a weak smile, “I’ll be back later.”

Colleen waved her off as she left.

* * *

Angie was a playlist kind of person. Meaning she had a playlist for everything. Taylor Swift and Fall Out Boy for working out, alt-J and piano classics for concentrating, Walk The Moon and Katy Perry for house work, and maybe Ed Sheeran for a bad break-up. Yet she didn’t have a “hopelessly pining after Peggy Carter” playlist.

None of her music was interesting right now. Nothing was interesting right now. Peggy was avoiding her. Every time she went over to see her and maybe ask to talk she happened to be missing. She was malcontented to say the least. So on her days off she retired to being teased about it by Gloria and Carol or going for runs through the nicer parts of New York.

Today was especially bad. She didn’t have work at all and she had already been to the gym and back. She had run out of her favorite show tunes and was onto soundtracks at this point. Her manager hadn’t called about audition potential in days. So here she was with Her body was slumped against the couch and she was already fed up with both twitter and Facebook. The remote clicked as she turned on the TV and searched for something to watch.

She flipped past sports, food, home and garden, the 11 o’clock news, animal planet.

Wait.

She clicked back to the news and sat up.

“Detectives Carter and Sousa gave a public announcement about the most recent in the murder case last evening.” The reporter stated.

In the corner of the screen was none other than Peggy Carter. After the reporter finished speaking, the small preview expanded to the whole screen and that English accent hit her like bus. Angie groaned as she fell back into a slump on the couch.

“I can’t get away from her.” She grumbled.

Her phone was incessantly buzzing now and she picked it up to see that Gloria and Carol were going on about something in their group chat. Angie unlocked her phone and scrolled through their rapid commentary.

_Angie your gf is on the news_

_Detective Carter – want to practice some interrogation techniques? ;)_

_At least the handcuffs are always there if you need them, Angie._

_Ask her if you can go undercover together!_

Angie groaned even louder and typed back an angry reply. Something along the lines of “I’m going to block both of you if you don’t cut it out.”

Maybe telling Carol and Gloria about that night had been a mistake. They meant well, but honestly most of the time she felt like the banter only made her more insecure about it. Angie tossed her phone across the room after a few more buzzes and embraced the solidarity of the late evening news and not thinking about Peggy.

After a couple more minutes she heard a knock on her door. That was curious. At this hour?

She rolled off of the couch and stumbled towards the door, knocking over her box of records onto the floor. She cursed under her breath and went for the door anyways. She yanked the door open.

“I’m sorry, I just tripped on –“ She trailed off.

“Oh.” Peggy said in confusion, “I guess – Is this not my apartment?”

“No. That’s the one next to this one.” Angie muttered.

She was astounded by just how poor of condition Peggy looked to be in. Her hair was mussed up and her make-up was just smeared around the corners. Her suit was slightly askew and her badge was sitting crooked on her belt.

“Are you okay?” Angie asked with concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m lacking a spot of sleep, but I just –“ Peggy was fishing around in her bag now, “I can’t find my key.”

Angie watched as Peggy walked towards her door. Peggy’s knuckles wrapped against her own door and she called Colleen’s name in vain. With increasing frustration Peggy put her forehead against the door and let out an angry sigh.

“English.” Angie met her at the door.

She gently took Peggy’s arm and led her back to her apartment.

“You really don’t have to let me in.”

“You look like you’re about to pass out and I don’t want you sleeping in the hallway.” Angie shoved Peggy onto her couch.

“Your vinyls are all over the floor.” Peggy noted.

Angie headed over to the kitchen area and found a cup in the cupboard.

“The Black Keys aren’t going to help you make better decisions, are they?” Angie joked. She filled the cup up with ice water and handed it to Peggy. “Drink this. It’ll wake you up temporarily so I can call and find out where Colleen is.”

“Angie you don’t have to—“

Angie clapped a hand over the English woman’s mouth.

“Just please. Stop talking. Let me be your friend.”

Angie kept her hand firmly over her mouth until Peggy nodded to signify she understood. Angie slowly lifted her hand and wiped the lipstick off on her skirt.

“Why do you wear so much of this stuff?” Angie asked as she went to get her phone.

“I’d like to think it makes me look good.” Peggy shut her eyes and rested her head on the sofa.

“You’d think right.” Angie smiled to her phone as she dialed.

It run a few times before Colleen picked up, “Hey, Angie, what’s up?”

“I’ve got your sleep deprived room mate ready to pass out on my couch. She forgot her key.” Angie glanced over to Peggy who was still working on the water she had been given.

“What? I can’t hear you.” Colleen yelled into the phone, “Hey Gloria it’s Angie!”

Angie heard Gloria and Carol yell in the background. Now she was irritated.

“Colleen this is important.”

Colleen made some more noises and then answered, “I’ll call you back when we get somewhere quieter.”

She heard the phone call end and tossed her phone back into the corner it was sitting in originally. With a dramatic flop, Angie joined Peggy on the couch in defeat.

“She’s somewhere loud with Gloria and Carol. I’m guessing the club.” Angie grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

“Colleen hates the …” Peggy trailed off in revelation, “Oh my goodness.”

“Sorry, did you want to watch the story on increasing gas prices?” Angie laughed.

“This is a set up.” Peggy grumbled.

“What?”

“Colleen hates the club. This is a set up to get me alone with you.” Peggy turned her head to look at Angie.

“God, that’s exactly something Gloria and Carol would be on board with.”

They both hesitated for a minute, realizing what was happening in the situation.

“Let’s play their game.” Peggy started to grin.

A smile broke across Angie's face, “I know exactly what you’re thinking.” 

Angie jumped up from the couch and scrambled to find a good record from the ones strewn across the floor. Peggy was already swiping through her apps to find snapchat. Angie’s hands landed on a album and she pulled it out of the slip cover. Once the needle had dropped on it, she spun around to look at Peggy.

“Of Monsters And Men?” Angie inquired.

“Sounds good to me. Come here.” Peggy beckoned with a twist of her hand.

Angie fell onto the couch once more. Peggy turned so her back was to Angie and he waitress rested her chin on Peggy’s shoulder. They both gave their cutest selfie-smiles and Peggy snapped the photo. She quickly clicked on Colleen’s name and sent it.

“Okay, my turn.” Angie said.

She opened snapchat as well and looked Peggy over for a second in contemplation.

“The goal here is to tease and in turn piss them off, yes?” Peggy reiterated.

Angie nodded in confirmation.

Peggy took Angie’s hand, “Here.”

She pulled Angie onto her lap and made eye contact with their new proximity. Angie chuckled and put an arm around Peggy. Her hand extended upwards and they made cringe worthy faces at the camera. She sent it to Carol and Gloria and the both couldn’t keep from laughing. Peggy stood up from the couch and took Angie with her.

“Come on.” Peggy urged.

Angie cocked her head, “What do you have in mind?”

“Stay still.” Peggy commanded.

Peggy reached down and scooped Angie up into her arms. Angie squeaked in surprise but managed to stay in Peggy’s arms.

“Take the picture.” Peggy snorted.

Angie tried to make a face but just snapped the picture.

“This looks awful. Let me try this.” Angie put her lips against Peggy’s cheek.

This picture went off to Carol and Gloria again. Peggy dipped down and returned Angie to standing. They both got their laughter under control before Peggy spouted one last idea.

“Let’s get really close.” She proposed.

Angie stepped nearer to Peggy. One hand took Angie’s face and brought it close to Peggy’s. Angie pulled her phone up and they both winked at the camera as suggestively as they could muster.

The picture was taken, but not of that.

Right before Angie pressed the clear circle at the bottom of the screen, Peggy kissed her. Her phone fell to the ground and that hand stayed awkwardly grasping the air. Peggy’s lips were waxy like lipstick was and it definitely didn’t turn Angie away in the slightest.

They broke apart and Angie’s brain kicked back in to working like usual.

“Good idea. The picture looks really –“

Peggy cut her off, “It wasn’t for the picture.”

Angie fumbled, “I … what?”

Peggy tugged Angie’s shirt collar and kissed her again. This time catching her off guard and running her tongue through the other girl’s lips. Angie was all too willing to reciprocate and they were locked in. That sensation flared up once more with heat and stomach tension. Peggy turned Angie mid kiss to head back towards the couch, but her hip connected with the record player causing it to jump.

“I’m terribly sorry” Peggy pulled away and towards the record to look for scratches.

“No way.” Angie drug her back away from the player, “You’re not running out because of a stupid record again.”

“What if it’s scratched?” Peggy worried.

Angie pulled the vinyl off of the player and tossed it somewhere in the room.

She leaned in and whispered, “Vinyl was never going to get popular anyway.”

Angie reeled away from Peggy's hold and started away with smirk. Peggy stared at her blankly.

“Hey, Detective Carter.” Angie turned around once she reached the doorway to her bedroom, “Leave the gun and the badge here. I don’t think you’ll need them.”

“What about the handcuffs?” Peggy called back as she loosed her badge and holster from her belt.

“That’s up to you.” Angie winked as she disappeared through the doorway.

Peggy dropped the handcuffs onto the counter along with her gun and badge. Consider the sexuality thing thoroughly reassessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-shot? I really liked this thanks for the encouragement, friends!


End file.
